Feeling
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Gaara fic] [Slight GaaraNarutoGaara] What could a boy, who doesn't quite know his emotions, feel for a certian blond haired ninja? [Dedicated to SillyJilly]


This is dedicated to SillyJilly ^_^

Hope you enjoy =P ^_^

I hope it doesn't suck too much u.u

~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


He could feel it in his blood. It stirred, awakened slightly, making the red hot liquid bubble and churn inside his veins. 

He had never felt this way before. Sure, his own blood burned with passion and delight when he saw another's blood spill. It sang out with delight and glee when another's blood rained upon him, painting and staining his skin red. 

But it was never like this. His blood never _screamed_ or _cried _until his green eyes met his crystalline blue ones. 

His blood never _danced _until he saw the golden blond locks glowing and radiating in the sunlight in a style so like his own. 

He didn't understand why his blood was reacting like that, nor did he understand why his mothers voice died down to a scant whisper when the other boy spoke. 

Then, he had an idea. Could this be the love he had been searching for, for the better half of his life? Could this be what would hopefully relieve him of the demon who haunted his dreams, and made it so sleep was impossible? The thought made him touch, caress the kanji tattooed on his forehead. 

Yet, at the same time, he knew that could never be true. 

No one could love a monster like him. No one could love him once they knew of the demon lurking deep within his body, screaming and fighting for release. No one could love him once they knew of the creature that clawed and chewed away at the memories and emotions when he closed his eyes and slept beside them. Family couldn't. Family tried to kill him, to destroy him. Certainly if family couldn't love him, no one could. 

He didn't stop watching the boy though, hoping to somehow discover what it was about him that got his blood dancing like this. 

Maybe it was the way the boy was always smiling. Nothing ever got him down. Maybe it wasn't love he was feeling. Maybe it was hate. 

Maybe he hated him for always being so cheerful. The blond ninja was always smiling. He had friends, people who may have even loved him. It made him angry knowing that he never had to go through the same pain and rejection that he had to endure. He almost convinced himself he hated the other boy. 

The thought scared him. He had never hated before. He longed. He longed to play with the other children. When they rejected him, he longed to kill them. But never had he hated before. He had loved before. He had loved his aunt. He loved his mother, sometimes at least. He loved those who died, loved them in their last moments of life, when their warm blood drenched him, and stained his red hair redder. 

Mother told him his hair was once white, but the blood of those he killed drnched it, staining it forever red. Mother always said things like that. He couldn't remember his hair being white, but it must've been. Mother wouldn't lie. 

He didn't want to hate the other boy. 

Perhaps he envied the loud-mouthed ninja. Perhaps he wanted his friends. Perhaps he wanted someone to give him the medicine for the wounds he'd never receive. He wanted to sleep for once. Not having to worry about the grotesque nightmares, or how much of his sanity and personality would remain when he awoke. Maybe he wanted to be able to feel someone else skin on his own, caressing, sooting, instead of the gritty sand fingers of Mother. 

Then he decided he didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt anymore, physically or emotionally (though the suicide that was just out of his grasp looked great some days). AS long as he didn't sleep, he was constantly awake, constantly alert. And mother said that human touch was vile, and disgusting, like when it was really hot out, and he had to run, making him sweat and making the layer of sand that coated his body clump together. 

He continued watching the blue eyed boy, trying to figure out what it was about the other boy that made his blood stir, and the demon restless. 

~~~~~~~

_ "Hey, mind if I eat with you?" The blond offered happily, shooting everyone at the table a huge grin. _

_ He was met with thrown fruit and tomatoes exploding in his face._

  
  


_ "Uhm... can I eat with you?" The red-head asked, focusing on the ground and kicking the sand. _

_ Clatter, scuffle. _

_ He looked up to find the table empty, its former occupants long gone. _

~~~~~~

Naruto looked across the stadium to where the redheaded boy was standing, and chewed his bottom lip. The other adolescent that stared back at him, and it was giving him the creeps. 

The red-headed genin's eyes seemed to bore right into him, seemed to penetrate into his very soul, his very being. Those dark racoon-like circles accenting the emptiness behind his eyes. 

It wasn't only his creepy eyes that gave him the creeps though. There was something beyond that sent chills down his spine. 

Something about the green eyed boy made something deep within him stir and thrash, making the stomach juices splashing around wildly. It would've made him sick or vertiginous if it wasn't so invigorating. 

There was something about his chakra, that made Naruto dread ever facing him, while at the same time, making him anticipate eagerly for their match to be made. 

He wanted to face this stranger, this mysterious boy. 

At the same time, he wanted to run far away from him. 

  


Naruto scratched the top of his head. What the _hell _was he feeling?

_~~~~~~~~~_

_ Though the fox had no solid body of its own, it still managed to pace inside the boy whom was housing it now. For the first time in years, his hair stood on end. _

_ It wished to be released once again, but for an entirely different reason than_ _why it had wanted to in the first place. _

_ It sensed another like it. Another imprisoned demon, locked away by the vile humans. It seemed... familiar somehow as it cried for release. _

  
  
  


_ The raccoon moved once again, making Gaara's blood move with it. He could sense another demon near, and it longed to get out. _

_ For the first time in what seemed like forever, it could sense another demon near. He could smell its anticipation, taste it's radiating chakra. _

_ And it knew, that the other demon could feel it as well. _

_~~~~~~~~_

  


OWARI

  


~~~~~~~~

  


I hope you liked that SillyJilly ^___^

  


And sorry if Gaara was OOC everyone -.-; I don't know much on his character.


End file.
